


That Is The Question

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-31
Updated: 1998-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	That Is The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

That Is The Question by Ria

_That Is The Question_

By Ria 

* * *

The blue eyes stared up at her lovingly, full of trust, his blonde curls soft in her hands as she brushed his hair. Victoria Zenck felt the lump form in her throat, a lump that felt about the size of a cantaloupe. Putting the brush down, she led him to the courtyard of the chateau. 

"Mommy, look at the stars!" he cried with delight. "Pretty." 

"Very pretty, sweetie," she said. Looking up at the sky she willed the tears back inside and cursed the gods for what she had to do. "Do you want to play a game, Nicky?" 

"Oh, yes mommy! What kind of game?" 

Taking him by the hand, she sat on the manicured lawn and pulled him down, so that he sat opposite her. "I want you to close your eyes okay?" 

"Okay, mommy," he squealed. Opening one eye he said, "What now?" 

Victoria stood and looked down at her four-year old son. "No peeking." 

"How do you play game?" he asked, scrunching his face tightly. 

"Keep your eyes closed." 

"Okay, mommy." 

The sword in her hand felt like a ton. Raising it above her, she whispered, "I love you, Nicky" before she severed her son's head. 

* * *

Duncan MacLeod whistled while he cleaned the deck of the barge, his muscular form moving with ease. To onlookers he looked liked an average man living it up by himself. Only a few close people new what he had been through the last few years. With the last month behind him, he was content at last to realize that he had made a difference in so many lives, even though a few of them had died. 

His out of body *experience* was one he would remember forever. Amanda, Joe and Methos were better for knowing him and he was better for knowing them. With the last speck of dirt gone, Duncan turned to head back inside. He paused and glanced around, aware of another Immortal's presence. He saw the figure heading toward his direction. 

Duncan stepped off the barge and waited for the woman to approach. Her hair hung in red curls, passed her shoulders. Green eyes looked at him, challenging him without a word. 

"May I help you?" he asked, smiling. 

"No. I just want your head," she said. 

"Now is not the time..." 

"I know that. Name a time and place." 

"Why?" 

"It's what we do," she said. 

"I am Duncan MacLeod..." 

"I know who you are. I am Victoria Zenck." 

"Very well. Tonite...11 p.m...here." 

"I'll be here," she said and walked away. 

* * *

"Mac! It's good to see you." Joe Dawson limped in Duncan's direction when he saw him enter the bar. "What can I do for you?" 

"Victoria Zenck. Ever heard of her?" 

Joe motioned to a table and Duncan sat down. "I've heard of her. She's seven hundred years old. It's been a rough year for Miss Zenck." 

Raising an eyebrow, Duncan asked, "How so?" 

"About seven months ago she was forced off the road by another Immortal. Fortunately for her, another vehicle stopped and the Immortal ran off. Her husband was killed, so was her son." 

"Son?" Duncan knew there were Immortals who adopted children, but it was rare. As an Immortal, your loved ones were fair game if another came after your head. 

"They adopted him when he was a few weeks old. He was Immortal." 

MacLeod's dark eyes questioned his Watcher. "Was?" 

"The little boy died in that car accident. His first death. A couple months ago she took his head." Joe eyed his friend. "What's up Mac?" 

"She challenged me. I just wanted to know what the deal was." 

"Zenck is really good MacLeod. She's taken a lot of heads. Be careful." 

Duncan stood and shook his hand. "Aren't I always?" 

* * *

Eleven o'clock came quickly. Sensing her, he went on deck, his katana in his hand. 

"Your prompt," he said. 

"Let's get on with it," she said and charged him. 

Duncan raised his sword and blocked her move. Sidestepping she unlocked their swords and lunged. He brought his sword down, easily disarming her, his blade at her neck. "That was too easy," he said. 

Her green eyes looked into his. "Shut up and take my head!" 

Victoria felt the sharp blade cut into her neck and she closed her eyes. At last she would find the peace she sought. 

"No, I won't do it. You won't die by my hand," he said and lowered his sword. 

"I would've taken yours!" she yelled. 

"That wasn't your plan though." Offering his hand, he said, "Come inside and have a drink." 

"No! You don't understand!" 

"I understand more than you think. Do you honestly think you are the only Immortal to lose someone you love?" 

"It was my fault! All of it! I should never have..." 

"Shhh," he said soothingly, taking her by the hand. "Come inside. I have a story to tell you." 

Victoria looked in the stranger's eyes and knew she could trust him. Was it possible he had something worth saying? Could he tell her something to stop the pain and the rage she felt? Thomas was dead because Sam Morgan had wanted her head. Her son had died and become Immortal far too young. She had done the only thing she could. She had killed her own son. How was she to live with that? How could Duncan MacLeod know how she felt? 

Letting him lead her inside the barge she asked, "So what is your story?" 

Placing a wine glass in her hand he said, "Ever see _It's A Wonderful Life_?" 

Victoria nodded and listened as Duncan told his tale. A tale that seemed unbelievable, but in her heart she knew to be true. A tale of angels and what could have beens. In the end she thanked him and hugged him goodbye. 

Duncan watched her disappearing form and smiled. She would be all right. 

Victoria knocked on the door five times. "I know you're in there! Open up!" 

The door opened to reveal a smiling man in boxers. "Still alive?" 

"That was very sneaky, Methos," she said. "You knew he wouldn't take my head." 

Shrugging, he stepped aside as she came in. "Maybe." 

"Maybe nothing. You _knew_ he wouldn't. You had it all planned out." 

"Maybe." 

Her emerald eyes looked into his hazel ones. "Thank you." 

"You are very welcome." Methos plopped himself on the bed and patted the mattress. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really. But I am hungry. How about taking an old friend out to dinner?" 

Methos smiled. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." 

Victoria watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. Going to the window she opened it and looked up at the stars. "I love you Nicky." 

THE END 

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

05/1998 

* * *


End file.
